railroadtransportationsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Selkirk Project
DATE OF LAST CHANGE This procedure was last updated on Saturday, May 20, 2017. Items #1 to #5 were updated. INTRODUCTION RTS - The Selkirk Project debut in May 2017. It is an off shoot of the original RTS California Server that started by the founder when Run8 V1 was first launched. RTS has a learning curve but so does hosting this new server. Changes are expected to take place in the coming weeks as we fine tune our system. Not to be confused with the last California Server, or the current 24/7 Florida Server. This is also different from Smileys Selkirk server thus why we are called RTS The Selkirk Project. We are trying to keep this open to the public in good faith. We ask those joining us to respect this, and try and do the same. REGISTER USING RUN8SERVERS (Sign Up, Bids, Check In) Run8Servers MUST be used to sign up for each and every session. A session when first announced MAY not have a bid board. However once a session is announced you have the ability to sign up for MULTIPLE assignment types. For example you can sign up once as Road Crew (for mainline trains), and again as Yardmaster (for yard switchers). This keeps you available for the various assignments once they become available. Once we know what locals are to be run, a bid board may show up for said locals or transfer runs. The majority of the trains however are randomly spawned trains that come in and out based on the Run8 random number generator and our train list. Once the locals have been added, the host will make the bids live. This will normally be indicated in the session info as to when the bids are expected to be available. Anyone participating for said locals, must bid on a train of their liking through this process. DO NOT ask the DS what is available (this is what this system is used for). It is also updated through the course of the server. As crews leave they can either unassign themselves or the host will remove their assignment for them. On the day of the session you will receive an email indicating what your bids and assignments and any work instructions that go with them. It is up to you to then CHECK IN to the service. If you can't make it, or you haven't checked in at the time your crew is called, it will be made available again. ACCESS Once the user has signed up for the session, the host will keep an eye on their arrival. The server will remain in DICTATORSHIP mode with no password. This means that ANYONE wanting to log in to take a look around may do so without any prior authority. If you have registered, and the host feels you can handle a position he will then give you access after you have logged in. This access may include, but is not limited to: Engineer Access Provided to those wishing to run a train. AI Access Provided so users can have an AI train begin a crew change, or go into AI status before or after a player run. Dispatcher Access Provided to those users qualified to dispatch the territory (advanced knowledge of trains in area needed) TMU Access Provided to those wishing to be a train master (requires advance knowledge of RTS system) In order to obtain access the user MUST register at least 30 minutes before the start of the session NO EXCEPTIONS! The Host has full discretion and final decision on all access. Those that are not registered will still have the ability to join the server and observe. You will be allowed to view other trains and ride along where permitted by other users etc. COMMUNICATION All official railroad communications take place on channel 0 (unless advised by the dispatcher). User(s) also have the option to switch over to another channel for both personal, and other railroad communications. Any questions relating to server operations should be brief in nature. Personal communications should be extremely brief and taken to other channels as mentioned above. Questions regarding what is available, and what do do should be taken care of in advance of the session. If it's necessary to contact dispatcher, please tone dispatcher on channel 0 with the appropriate tone code for the area. If you don't have access yet to a train you can hijack an AI radio in such locations such as Selkirk. Hijacking means you simply fly into an AI or stationary train and start using the radio as if it was your own. Tones are the best way of making sure the host is aware you're trying to contact them. To assist in toning there is an AI engine that will be sitting at Selkirk Yard. CR 6501 is located on STANDBY in the MOW Facility. Simply CTRL F11 and hijack the radio DTMF #1 to tone. This should be capable with or without access to also get my attention. If you are already registered and have been granted access for the session, simply taking any AI train and having it crew change for you to take over is fine as well. Just give me a tone once the crew change has taken place. Channel 0 can get very busy with AI traffic reporting signals, and others as well calling signals etc. The reason we try to keep this as clear as possible and avoid unnecessary communication is so those running are not distracted from the tasks at hand. The Wikia forums are the best way to communicate prior to a session with question you need answered. The chat system inside Run8 is not a good place to ask these questions. If a question comes up that needs an answer please try to be brief as possible. DENIAL OR LOSS OF ACCESS The host reserves the right to grant or not grant access. This can be attributed based on not enough advanced notice, experience, or disruptions to other operations. The host has the right to temporary block or kick any user causing a disruption (either on purpose or unintended due to technical issues). Because the host is also running a disruption due to these situations is easier dealt with by this method to remedy the situation quickly. It is in no means personal, or meant as punishment or any kind of ban. CONSENT OF BROADCASTING By using the server you automatically consent to host broadcasting all communications as well as connection info over YouTube or other means of live stream. This can be but is not limited to IP address information, chat, aliases, etc. The host will refrain from engaging in personal email addresses or communication. The reason this is mentioned is IP address info will show up on the screens when a host is granting access. This is not a security issue as any website you visit will also have access to your IP address. The host has been sharing his IP in advertisements for the server, and YouTube and has not encountered any harm because of this. FORUM PARTICIPATION You are not required to have a Wikia membership, but you should keep up with both this document, and other developments in the Wikia forum. AGREEMENT OF TERMS By accessing the server you are agreeing to the terms. A link to this document will be provided both on the Wikia and other announcements for ease of access. Questions or concerns on anything should be taken up on the Wikia forum prior to participating in a session.